


Between a want and a prayer

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Rough Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend and I were chatting online about S8 and how unexpectedly hot Benny was, and I got it in my head; Dean with Benny in one ear and Cas in the other. Happily, the bunny burst forth in time for her birthday present fic. ;).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between a want and a prayer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



“Holy… _ohGODohYeah_ …” Dean presses the heels of his hands into the barn wall, tilting his hips, bearing down on Benny’s long thick fingers. He shivers as they twist inside him, fast and just this side of rough. He can feel knuckles when Benny crooks them. “…..Fu _uuc_ k. I might come from this, just from this, I swear….”

~~*~~

When Benny had called, he’d almost told him their little support group of two was folding. But with Sam barely talking to him after a single, ill-advised fake text message and Cas _gone_ again, just _gone_ like he seemed to be all the _time_ lately… 

Dean jumped in the car and met him half way, at a roadside joint in a tiny farm town. It felt good to talk honestly and openly with someone again, even better when Benny’s hand dropped to his thigh in their dark corner of the bar, petting Dean’s leg and inching upward.

Not what he’d come here for, but … 

“I can’t drink myself senseless. Don’t want to lose control, you know?” Benny murmured, voice full of both sad and hopeful. “But a good, strong fuck helps me for days. And if you let me have you? I could live on that for a month of Sundays, Dean, I mean it…”

“I don’t… I’ve…ummm… _never_ bottomed,” He’d told him, heart falling and rising when Benny’s eyebrows lifted in a ‘so what?’ kind of way.

“Hope you enjoyed saying it one last time, ‘cause brother I did _not_ hear a ‘no’ in there.”

A perfect little sex fog had fallen over everything from the moment he followed him out to the far side of the barn behind the tavern. Benny had Dean’s shirt undone in three fast tugs, his jeans down around his shins in two more. He’d dropped to his knees fast, running his nose and mouth over Dean’s inner thighs, breathing the scent of him in, hands everywhere- his chest, his back, squeezing his ass, tongue licking and lips sucking at Dean’s balls as he grabbed the base of his cock in a firm, still grip.

Dean drew in a huge gulp of air and groaned it right back out, leaning into the barn wall for balance, his hands tugging at Benny’s short, damp hair, releasing the stress of getting this hard so fast.

He felt the warm, early-evening breeze on his skin, heard the hum of crickets in the grass around them. He could smell Benny sweating as his own excitement built; musky and intoxicating; an animal funk, rich and sweet and… _elemental_ ; thick with blood and earth.

“I am not saying this to flatter…” Benny slurred, practically purred it right before he swallowed Dean down. “… but even your goddamned junk is pretty. You show-off….”

Dean wasn’t sure how he managed not to come right then, with the hot, wet suction working him relentlessly. But he was still this side of it when Benny stood up, pulled him from the wall and turned him around, pinning his head to the barn.

~~*~~ 

“Come if you need to…” Benny drawled it now, gave Dean’s ass a quick, hard slap with his free hand then went back to teasing him, squeezing and shaking said-junk in time with the finger fucking. “You’re gonna more than once anyway. And I need you _open_. I am not a small man, no part of me is…. petite.”

“Jeeesus… _H_ …. I _am_ open. Feels like … _uhhhhn_ … like I could take two cocks…”

“Good. You’re where you need to be. Hey…” Benny leaned in to say the rest against his ear. “Gonna fuck you into oblivion. That’s what you want, too, right?”

“Yess…ss…” 

Sensation beyond his brain’s ability to process it. Mindlessness. _Please_ , now. Please…now.

“Soon. I promise.”

The pads of Benny’s fingers found the raised bump of nerves and stopped right there, pressing, squ _eeeeeez_ ing around it and _ohhhhh_ …. Dean saw stars, his whole body stiffening, thighs shaking, balls drawing up, a quivering ache full of _‘hurts so good’_ shooting through them and halfway down to his knees. 

He jerked up and backward as the prostate massage went on and on, hips twisting as he felt the first bursts of wet being milked from him. He leaned back into the broad chest and let go of a sound, something between a long growl and a moan on a loop. Benny chuckled fondly, leaning in, too, starting to mouth over his left shoulder. He was picking a spot to suck at, to mark.

“No insult,” Dean choked the words out. “But watch it. The teeth. ‘kay?”

“I have no blood lust in me. No room for it,” The fingers slid slowly out of him with one last twist and Dean’s ears rang with anticipation, nerves, as Benny urged him forward again, hands to the wall once more. “C’mon Dean. Time to take a ride. Deep breath…”

He felt fingers spreading his ass cheeks, and then something hot, wet and impossibly wide pressing in as hard and fast as a train; no ‘one, two, three,’ just Benny’s thick, heavy cock filling him until he thought it might come poking out his belly button.

“Oh…. God, no….too… _ahhhhh_ too much …”

He choked it out between gasps, regretted the ‘no’ immediately, hadn’t even known it was coming until he heard it himself. Benny seemed to get that, kept on rocking into him with short, slow thrusts, fingers digging into the skin over his hips as he fucked him.

“Squeeze, Dean…. Mmmm, yeah, like that, baby boy. This’ll start feeling a boatload better soon, I promise.”

It _did_ help – he relaxed every time Benny pushed in, bore down on him hard when he rutted around and then pulled out. Dean started to loose himself in the rhythm of it; in how the pain was fading into a sweet ache, a hand reaching around to fiddle randomly with his cock, fingers tracing and playing and then jerking him, gently twisting and pressing into the head and sweet mother of ….

He opened his mouth to let go of a fresh, long groan and heard himself sobbing out a name instead.

“Casss…ti.. _ellll_ ….”

No.

_No, oh... no_

Benny only chuckled, gave zero fucks at the new development, started thrusting harder, grunting happily and Dean gave himself over to it, pushing back.

Every nerve in him was singing the same thought, though.

Should be you.. should be you Cas.. shouldn’t be …anyone else, just you, just….. _ohhhhhhh_ , stop, stop, STOP. If Cas hears you, if he feels your heart _racing_ , pounding….

The crickets and Benny’s happy grunts faded behind the sound of thick, flapping wings.

Oh, no, no, no……not _now_ …Cas, _no_ ….

Dean looked left, eyes barely half open and saw him standing there, arms down at his sides, mouth a soft ‘o’ of shock. 

They had screwed around. Played. Never fucked. And there he was watching… this. 

“Sorry, Cas, I’m so…sorry. I… _please_ …don’t hate me…” Dean closed his eyes and heard another thick flutter, felt tears threatening to overflow until it hit him; he wasn’t gone. 

There was someone in between his outstretched arms, filling the space between him and the barn, breathing deeply from the air around his lips, his eyes the same way Benny had drawn in the scent of his thighs.

Cas was tasting something Dean didn’t even know he was giving off. 

“So much need,” he heard Cas’ lowest, deepest register, opened his eyes to see rings of glittering blue staring into his. “So much … _want_. You think I’d hate you for wanting?”

Cas batted Benny’s hand away from Dean’s cock and Dean felt relief at some degree of possessiveness, thank you very much, heard Benny laugh a deep, rumbling laugh and shout _‘okay… now, it’s a party!’_

Then Cas was kissing him, tongue down his throat, humming as he jerked Dean’s cock and Benny fucked him harder, Cas’ grip sure and gentle and so familiar, so good, so…

Dean lost it, not sure he was even on his own feet anymore, caught between his best friend and his lover, heaven and purgatory as he shouted his orgasm into Cas’ mouth, then his ear, buried his face in his shoulder and shook apart for what felt like minutes until he was boneless. Limp.

It all would have been perfect and peaceful and beautiful if he weren’t still being reamed up the ass by a very determined, unsated vampire.

“Benny, fuck, _please_ , c’mon, what the…..” Dean got a sense he was in for this for some time, whimpering, trying to breathe through it as Cas took a handful of his hair and pulled his head back, gazing wistfully into Dean’s overwhelmed, begging eyes.

“Once more,” Cas barked, forceful, and Dean thought he was saying it to him until he realized it was aimed at Benny. “Then you come… and you thank fate I appreciate what you did for us.”

“Deal, oh-winged-one,” Dean hears Benny slur, voice sex-soaked and so close, and he feels Cas’ fingers on his dick again, feels the healing glow normally reserved for his cuts and gouges and…. oh, fuck me _harder_ , he’s dry and _up_ , balls tight and full again, twisting in Cas’ strong arms, making guttural, animal sounds that are all he has left in him as he takes Benny’s thrusts.

“I’ve got you, Dean…. Always have you. Wish you’d told me you… oh, told me you _need_ it like this. I _will_ bring you here again, I promise…”

Benny’s cursing in one ear, dropping shaky f-bombs, telling him how perfect his hot, tight ass feels and Cas is sighing into the other, the only things holding him up now as he comes again, as Benny gives in with an endless, strangled shout and shoots into him like a firehose at a five alarm blaze.

Cas is the only one rock-still as he and Benny shake and quiver and…..

“Son of a….” Benny pulls out with what sounds like a bark, and Dean gasps one more time at that sensation, feels Cas’ arms go completely around him, holding him even closer as Benny zips and rearranges himself with a fulfilled sound.

And now, somehow, Dean is dressed and clean and half the aches in his body are gone, replaced with a perfect thrum of contentment.

“Think I’ll leave the cuddling to your boy, here,” Benny says against Dean’s ear, presses his lips to his cheek in the closest thing he’ll ever give him to a kiss. “Let’s be honest, it’s more in his wheelhouse. I’ll go back in, order us a round. Good?”

Dean feels Cas nodding for them both and leaves it at that, sinking in to him.

“You want one, too, angel eyes?”

“Yes, please.” Cas says, then waits until Benny is away to say anything more. 

“Cas…”

“Ass. Butt.”

“Don’t…”

“If you _ever_. Let a vampire. _Fuck_ you again….”

“Fireworks?”

“I swear, the town you’re in… _whichever_ town you’re in… it won’t survive the fallout.”

Dean doesn’t answer, just sinks a little deeper into him. 

“Cas…”

“Shut up.”

“Okay.”

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Kaige68! It is, indeed, always time for mindless smut. Or mindful smut. Or some of both. ;)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Stink Eye, Beer and Awkward Conversation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028102) by [ThatwasJustaDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream)




End file.
